Forum:Multiplayer wish list
I know this is unlikely to ever happen but wouldn't it be convenient if there was a way for us to horse trade weapons, characters or whatever you have that you'd like to swap with another player. Another player I know has sniper rifles he doesn't need and wants a descent shotgun. I have more shotguns than I'll ever need lack for sniper rifles. Some kind of multiplayer trading post would be very welcome. What sort of stuff do other folks wish was available? 02:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hanar Vanguard, Vorcha Soldier, Elcor Adept, Prothean Adept, Proethean Vanguard, Collector enemy type (Praetorian, Scion, etc), progressive maps a la Left 4 Dead (basically co-op missions)--Busyman 04:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) You know, I don't really care about trading, but I'd love a "sell-back" option for item pack materials. Eventually, theoretically, you'd unlock all of the weapons and characters, but single-use equips should be returnable (like adrenaline module, warp ammo, etc) for a small credit bump. Also, the in-game store seems to hate me, instead of giving me anything at random, it gives me higher and higher unlocks for literally everything I don't use. And Asari Justicar will just never come up, at all. All of the Resurgence weapons and charaters are black rarity, right? I am beginning to question the value of "Premium" Spectre Packs. Ctrl alt belief 03:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I like the 'sell-back' idea. It could lead to more chances of securing that oh so needed widow, black widow, raptor or disciple. As for characters, I've been lucky and have all the ones which interest me. Don't know if the recent rumours are true, but a couple more maps would be good. Infiltrator N7 02:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) More mission objectives. I'm tired of there just being upload/download, activate/deactivate the four siphons, kill the four key enemies, kill all enemies, and wait for extraction. TheUnknown285 05:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, that reminds me. I seem to get all these weird moments. One time, about a month ago? I jumped into a game on firebase white, no other players to be found (even though I'd gotten dumped in from "quick match"). The announcer said something about "retrieve the Prothean artifacts," and the text came up and said something like a capture the flag objective. I ran to the mission marker, and it was something like the icon from the Prothean Obelisk sidequest in the solo game. I hit X, and my character did the kneel-down animation from the comm relay objective. Then it said, "Your connection to the game has been lost," and thereafter I couldn't log in. So maybe the devs were testing some new objectives or something? I don't know. Anyway, I meant to start a thread about it. Ctrl alt belief 06:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Something very similar happenned to me last weekend. I opted for 'quickmatch' and spawned into a game where the gang had to find a prothean artifact and then deposit it at some specific point. By the time I'd figured out what was happenning the team had completed the objective and the game ended. Infiltrator N7 01:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Why would they livetest it on the servers without an announcement? It's so weird. Ctrl alt belief 05:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I made this Forum post ages ago. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Brainstorm:_Multiplayer TheRealTerminal 00:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC)